Temporary Living Arrangements
by FromIrukaToKakashi
Summary: KakaIru. Yaoi / Shonen Ai. Iruka soon finds himself having to live with a certain silver haired Jounin.
1. Chapter 1: Of Wallets and Smoke

Here's my first story. Rated M for later chapters.

Warning: Yaoi (boy on boy), Shonen-Ai, etc.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

_Oh how this place harbors memories._

Iruka Umino stood there, looking up at the sign. He remembered eating many meals here with Naruto, who always "forgot" his money. Iruka would always gladly pay though. In a way Naruto was all he had left.

People sometimes wondered why Iruka cared so much for the boy. With the Kyuubi attack and everything, everyone had harsh feelings towards the boy. He soon became the village outcast. Iruka himself had lost both of his parents to the attack. But Iruka didn't feel hatred towards the blond.

_It wasn't his fault._

Iruka had always considered Naruto as a close friend, as a son almost. Naruto had needed someone, and so did Iruka.

* * *

"_Naruto, please be careful..."_

"_Ill try." _

"_You understand why I'm worried."_

"_I know. But... but I have to bring him back"_

Iruka was the only person Naruto confided to about his love for a certain raven haired ninja.

"_Iruka-Sensei... I promise when I get back, you'll be the first person I go see."_

_Iruka chuckled. "Why me?"_

_A grin stretched across Naruto's face. "You are like my dad, you know."_

_And with that being said, Naruto turned around and walked out of Iruka's apartment._

_

* * *

I wonder how he's doing now._

_

* * *

'Enough reminiscing' _Iruka told himself.

He sat at the stool he always sat in, slipping his hand into his pant pocket to retrieve his wallet.

_'Hmph, not there...'_

Iruka searched his pockets with becoming more and more frantic.

He sighed, wondering where it could possibly be.

"Ah, Iruka-San, nice to see you again" Teuchi, who ran Ichiraku Ramen, smiled.

"Hello, Teuchi-Sama."

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, smiled and put down a cup of steaming ramen in front of Iruka.

"Oh, I didn't even order anything-"

"I know" Ayame said with a smile. "Compliments of the man down there."

_What in the world?_

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. "...Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yo."

Iruka felt a slight blush make it's way across his cheeks. Iruka never really talked to the silver headed jounin and when he did it was normally work related.

"Uhm, hello Kakashi-San." Iruka said shyly as the man got up and took his place on the stool next to Iruka. "Why-"

"You looked rather... disgruntled." Kakashi said with a smirk visible even with his mask on.

_I bet he's even more attractive with that mask off... Oh stop it, Iruka, what are you thinking?_ !

"Oh yeah," Iruka murmured with the blush on his face increasing in pigment "I seem to have misplaced my wallet."

The older of the two chuckled, making Iruka's blush increase further. "Then perhaps you left it at work?"

"Ah, thanks, anyways remind me to repay you for the-"

He looked and saw the man already walking away, his nose buried in a certain erotic novel.

* * *

After finishing the bowl of ramen, Iruka made his way towards the school, the place of his employment.

"Why would he buy me ramen?" Iruka said aloud to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up once more.

The air smelled of smoke, Iruka noted, as he let out a small cough.

_Someone was probably here with a cigarette._

Eventually he made his way to the school. He retrieved the keys to the building, opened the door, and flipped the light switch.

There his wallet was, underneath his desk.

"Thanks, Kakashi-San." He said aloud, once again, to himself.

"You're welcome, sensei."

Iruka spun around, only to see the man of his thoughts standing in the doorway.

"Are you stalking me, Kakashi?" Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi let out a small laugh. "Just making sure you found that wallet of yours."

And with a few hand signs and a puff of smoke, the jounin was gone again.

* * *

Iruka walked back to his apartment and what he saw sent a sick feeling to his stomach.

* * *

There you have the first chapter n_n Sorry for the shortness.

On a side note, if you want to be my beta reader, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2:Damn you, Izumo and Kotestsu!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rated M for later chapters.

Have fun reading (:

* * *

Iruka found himself slowly becoming more and more infatuated with the famous Copy Nin. The single eye that was visible was an encompassing cloudy blue. It was quite intriguing. It was nicely complimented by the milky pale skin. Kakashi seemed like a silver headed porcelain doll.

Iruka wasn't easily infatuated. He felt like a school boy again, even though those days where hazy and felt so far away. But Iruka never thought he'd have such a crush on a _man,_ much less one he hardly knew.

Iruka strolled down the sidewalk, caught up in his helpless musings.

"_Are you stalking me, Kakashi?"_

"_Just making sure you found that wallet of yours."_

Iruka felt his cheeks begin to creep with heat again.

_Why am I such a girl sometimes?_

His thoughts where interrupted by the feeling of his chest constricting. He let out a loud cough followed by another.

_Geez, how many smokers are they in Konoha?_

As Iruka neared his apartment building, the air became increasingly more frantic. And smelled more heavily of smoke.

Iruka had a sick feeling in his stomach.

They where people on the sidewalk clutching to the belongings they managed to carry, mothers holding on to children, children holding on to family pets and small stuffed toys. All where watching as the three story apartment building was engulfed in red and orange, slowly falling into itself.

Billows of smoke where in the air. Iruka could feel the heat of the fire hit has face as he watched as his apartment and belongings where burned to ash. The place where he had lived for years, all his keepsakes and precious things, all the memories he had built up.

Gone.

He stood there, hardly moving, as the fire rose. Eventually, it was put out. Two stories where gone, leaving the frame of the bottom floor.

Iruka continued to stand there in terrified awe, tears streaming down tan cheeks. It felt like hours, no days.

* * *

The fire seemed to be caused by arson.

_Who could do something like that?_

Everyone who lived in the destroyed complex was instructed to meet the Hokage for rations and any lost uniforms.

"I am terribly sorry for this tragedy. Unfortunately, we lost one person in this fire. We are working very hard to catch whoever caused this."

Tsunade looked very angry. Her face was tensed and wore a frown.

_Someone died?_

Iruka looked around. The only resident that wasn't in the room was his neighbor. He was a kindhearted man in his fifties. He lived alone ever since he lost his daughter who died during a mission. Every morning, he would say good morning on when Iruka left his home for work. He'd occasionally ask how the day at the academy went. He'd even give Iruka some dinner leftovers when he made too much to finish himself.

Iruka was suddenly saddened. Even though him and the man weren't much more than neighbors, he felt like he lost a friend.

He picked up a box full of food, each family was entitled one per person. He also grabbed a few navy shirts, pants, and green vests.

The tan chunin lingered around for a while, not knowing where to go next.

After some chatter most people dispersed out of the room, heading towards the friend or family member they would be staying with for the time being.

"Ah, Iru-Chan"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Are you alright?"

"Mm. I was just getting home when I saw the fire."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

Not many people knew the current Hokage was a family friend of the Uminos. She had called Iruka "Iru-Chan" since he was a boy, mostly to annoy him. But now, it was out of fondness.

Iruka managed a weak smile as she place a hand on his shoulder, an attempt to comfort him.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh..yeah, yeah I do."

"Okay." She said with a small smile. "You need anything let me know."

Iruka nodded and slowly turned, leaving the room.

Iruka didn't know why he lied. It was probably out of embarrassment. In reality, he didn't really know where he would be staying.

_I suppose that's the downside to not being very social._

* * *

Iruka made his way, aimlessly wandering around Konoha. He passed by the remains of his old home once more. A feeling of emptiness settles into his body.

He looked down and saw a small orange cat.

"Aren't you... his cat?" Iruka said, thinking about his deceased neighbor.

"_Ah, Iruka-sensei, have you seen my cat? The orange one? I let him out and haven't seen him since yesterday night." _

Iruka remembered him saying that to him just the day before.

"You're a lucky guy." He said to the cat, squatting down and beckoning it. The cat approached him, rubbing his head Iruka's palm.

He had deep blue eyes with orange fur that faded to yellow on the tips. He was extremely reminiscent of a certain blond ninja Iruka knew.

Sine he didn't have the heart to just leave him there, Iruka dusted the ash off the small cat and scooped him up under his arm, managing to carry everything. Just barely.

"Since I don't know what you're name is," Iruka said softly "I'm going to name you Naru."

Iruka eventually was at Ichiraku's once again.

He sat at his usual stool once more and set his things on the table. The cat looked at him with saddened eyes. It seemed to be grieving too. Iruka scratched the newly dubbed Naru under his chin, earning a soft purr of appreciation.

Ayame set a cup in front of him.

"Who is the one from?" Iruka said with a small forced smile.

Ayame giggled in response. "On the house. And some chicken scraps for you're little friend." She said, nodding her head towards Naru.

After engaging in some conversation with Teuchi and his daughter about the apartment complex, Iruka forced himself to eat, watching as the cat wolfed it's food down.

"Heh." Iruka mumbled, thinking about how the cat had just as big of an appetite as the person he was named after.

Soon, Iruka was joined by two more people.

"Hello Izumo, Kotetsu." Iruka said halfheartedly.

Izumo and Kotetsu where fellow chunin. Iruka liked hanging out with them, he didn't feel obsolete with them as he did with jounins.

"Iruka, I'm really sorry to hear about what happened." Izumo said, patting a solemn Iruka on the back.

Kotetsu nodded and added in his remorse.

"I hardly see you guys here." Iruka mumbled.

"Tsunade wanted us to make sure you where okay." Kotetsu said.

Iruka chuckled to himself.

_You guys really are her gophers._

Soon, a fourth person joined in.

"Kakashi-san, you really are stalking me." Iruka said, this time with a real smile.

Izumo and Kotetsu both gave their greetings to the jounin.

"Actually, I was looking for you Iruka." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Eh?"

"I wanted to see if you where alright, after the fire and everything."

"I didn't know you two where friends." Kotetsu chimed in.

"Neither did I." Iruka said, making both him and Kakashi chuckle.

"Ne, glad to see you're not injured or anything."

Iruka tried to give a look of appreciation.

"So Iruka," Izumo began to say "Who are you staying with until you work this whole thing out?"

"Actually... I honestly don't know." Iruka said, looking down at his half finished ramen.

Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, Kotetsu interrupted him.

"Well, me and Izumo have an empty room at our place." He said with a smile.

Izumo nodded. "You're welcome to stay with us."

"Uh, alright, thanks." Iruka said, somewhat surprised.

Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo bid Kakashi their goodbyes and where on their way.

Kakashi slumped down in his stool and cursed to himself.

_'Damn you, Izumo and Kotetsu! Beat me to it!"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2 finished :D_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Hands, shoulders, and backs

I quite like this chapter :D

Rated M for some language and later chapters.

Disclaimers: Not my characters. Except for Naru I suppose xD

* * *

Oddly, Iruka felt bad for leaving the man rather abruptly. But in his defense a lot of things had happened in a short amount of time. The tan skinned man just wanted to go to sleep or wake up from this nightmare.

_Why are you feeling bad, you're just friends with the guy, if even that._

The trio headed to where Iruka would be staying. Izumo and Kotetsu purposely took a scenic route to avoid making Iruka pass by the charred remains he once called home.

"So, you guys are roommates?" Iruka asked while attempting to calm a squirming feline trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Kotetsu nodded. "'Have been for a while."

Izumo agreed with a smile.

After some mindless chatter that went through one of Iruka's ears and out the other they where at one of the higher class apartment buildings in the Leaf village. After Kotetsu fiddled around with the keys for a bit Izumo finally snatched them out of his hand and unlocked the door.

"Oh so pushy, Izumo." Kotetsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his had.

"Nice place" Iruka said whilst looking around.

"Being the hokage's gophers pays nicely" Izumo said, a hint of spite in his voice, making both Iruka and Kotetsu laugh, earning a glare from Izumo. This made them laugh even more.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" Iruka asked, setting down the increasingly anxious Naru.

"Two."

"I thought you said there was an empty roo- Oh... _Oh."_

Iruka knew they where partners, but he didn't know they where _partners._

"Yeah," Izumo mumbled "We're not very public about... us."

"If Tsunade-sama knew we'd never hear the end of it." Kotetsu said, making Iruka laugh.

It felt nice to laugh, even if part of it was forced.

After getting a general tour of where the living space, bathroom, and kitchen where placed Iruka was lead into a bedroom.

"Make yourself at home, Iruka." Izumo said, trying to comfort the still dazed man. "Need anything let me know." With that Izumo left to join his _partner_ for the rest of the night.

He sighed and sat on what looked like a hardly used mattress. It creaked a little and was too firm for his liking but who was he to complain.

Iruka slipped his gloves and shoes off, trying to get comfortable. He untied his hitai-ate, holding it in his hand and running his thumb over the Leaf village symbol. He sighed and place it on the small table next to the bed. He slipped the green uniform vest off and placed it in a heap with his gloves and shoes. He really didn't feel like changing nor did he feel like sleeping in his underwear while in an apartment that wasn't his own. Reality hit him.

_Even if I wanted to change, what do I have to change into?_

He looked at the navy pants and shirts that where placed on top of his box of food, realizing that those and that box where all he had left.

He felt tears burning his eyes.

_Why are you crying Iruka. People have been through worse. Hell, you've been through worse._

Iruka wiped the start of tears from his reddened eyes, refusing to let himself break down. He brought his knees to his chest. He folded his arms on top of his huddled knees and laid his head down, not wanting to think for a while.

_How can everything change so quickly?_

Iruka glanced up as the weight on the bed changed ever so slightly as a small cat jumped up.

"At least I have you, Naru." Iruka said almost inaudibly, scratching the cat under his chin, which he seemed to quite enjoy.

He looked into the vibrant blue eyes of the feline that where clouded with sleepiness. The cat settled himself on the corner of the bed, tucking his head underneath his paws.

Iruka figured it was useless to stay up all night. After all, he had another day at the academy waiting for him when morning came.

He untied his hair tie, placing it on the table. He swiftly slipped under the covers, trying not to disturb the dozing feline.

The chunin willed his eyes to close and his unsettled mind to rest.

"Goodnight, Naru." He mumbled as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Goodnight, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi Hatake said as hardly a whisper from his perch in a tree outside Iruka's window.

And with a few hand seals and a puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Iruka woke up at the time he normally did, the clock inside his mind still ticking to schedule.

He sighed and forced himself up. He slipped out of his shirt and pair of pants. He felt dirty, still being in the same pair of undergarments. He made a mental note to pick up a few necessities after his shift at the academy was over. Underwear was on the top of the list.

He slipped into the normal navy uniform. The ones he was given where large, which hung loosely on his slender frame. Iruka silently put clothes that fit him on his mental list.

He ran tan fingers through brunette hair, using his hand as a makeshift comb. Yes, comb was also on the list. He put his hair up in his usual bushy ponytail, a few strands still framing his forehead and face. He tied the hitai-ate around his forehead, knotting it in the back.

He added a few more items to his list. He reached to into his pocket, to make sure his wallet was there. His hand found empty space.

He smiled a soft smile to himself as he crouched next to his previously worn trousers, reached into the pocket, and retrieved the wallet.

Next where the gloves, the shoes, and finally the standard green vest. He eyed the room for the yellow and orange tomcat to no avail. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen, not even stopping by the bathroom mirror to see how he looked.

* * *

A silver headed jounin sighed as the person he kept his gaze on was out of sight from his perch. He itched a place under his own hitai-ate and proceeded to make his way to the academy, where he would find a new place to hide in yet another tree.

Kakashi Hatake was in some ways very much like an animal. Like a tomcat even, if you think about. Not very social, he did what he did to survive. He took care of himself first and foremost. And oh, how he loved the see-stalk-chase-pounce sensation that every cat adored. The act of seeing, stalking, chasing, and eventually obtaining their prey is what cats lived for.

In this case, the "prey" was Iruka Umino.

The "seeing" part was easy enough. Kakashi knew from the moment he saw the prey in question he had to make him his, one way or another.

Like Iruka, Kakashi was not easily infatuated. As a young boy, while other children where daydreaming, chasing crushes, and engaging in their puppy love, Kakashi was focused on himself and living by the strict ninja code. Hell, he was already a chunin at age six.

_You don't need anyone but yourself_, he would say.

Kakashi had always thought that his silly erotic novels where enough companionship for him, but the creature that is Iruka Umino was too hard to resist.

Naruto had always held Iruka in such a high regard. Kakashi would remember how when no one else would believe in the boy, Iruka would. When Naruto fell apart, Iruka was there to help piece him back. Kakashi wanted someone to piece him back when he faltered, he wanted someone to rely on, to believe in the shell of a person he had become. He secretly yearned for all that.

Whether he admitted it or not.

But no, a caring friendship would not suffice for Kakashi. He wanted Iruka as a whole.

With tan skin and eyes that where deep chocolate abysses, who could possibly resist. With hair that matched those captivating eyes and a slender body, Iruka was quite the looker indeed.

Now that the prey was spotted and locked on, the stalking begins. In Kakashi's case, the stalking process was becoming rather extensive.

It began with just occasionally watching him when they happened to be in the same place. It soon turned into Kakashi frequenting the places Iruka frequented, trying to blend in as much as possible. But that was months ago. Now the jounin was sitting amidst the trees, spying from rooftops, whatever was necessary to catch another eyeful of the prey he was patiently stalking. Kakashi had now upgraded to making small talk whenever they "happened" to be in the same place.

Kakashi liked playing with his prey.

* * *

A disheveled Iruka trudged down the hallway to be greeted by Izumo.

"Ah good morning." He said, still using his comforting tone. "You're cat has been fed. Quite the cutie, actually. He's lounging about somewhere."

Iruka smiled in appreciation and said his good mornings.

"Wow Iruka, you look like shit." Kotetsu said quite matter-of-factually.

Iruka couldn't help but smile as Izumo scolded his lover. He understood Kotetsu saying something like that considering he was the more carefree and casual of the two.

_Meh, I suppose they compliment each other. _

All the thoughts of relationships and lovers briefly reverted his mind to Kakashi.

_Stop, Iruka, never going to happen._

Iruka didn't need the stress of a crush, the battle of him against sexuality, and all the other stuff that an infatuation brings.

Right now, Iruka decided, he needed to focus on himself.

But that was hard with a very attractive jounin on his mind.

"Anyways" Izumo muttered "I made breakfast."

Iruka also saw the fact that Izumo was the cook coming. He of course was the more sensible. Plus, considering that Kotetsu has even resorted to a jar of syrup as a meal, Iruka didn't think he'd fare all that well kitchen wise.

After picking at his food, Iruka eventually got up.

"Off to the academy." He said rather blandly.

"Mm, we have to get to the mission room."

Iruka and the couple made their way out of the complex.

Izumo called back to Iruka as they parted ways.

"If you need anything, you know where we'll be."

Iruka nodded and continued to walk the academy.

He didn't know if it was just him, but the air still seemed to be ever-so tainted with the taste and smell of smoke.

Iruka knew that reality hadn't fully hit him yet, and when it did it would hit him hard in the gut.

The walk to work seemed long and awkward.

Everyone he knew, even just remotely, would walk up to him, say their remorse, and try to comfort him whether it be a pat on the back or a hand on his shoulder.

Iruka tried to keep his composure. He hadn't had this much attention since...

Since he lost his parents, and everyone he knew, even just remotely, would walk up to him, say their remorse, and try to comfort him. Whether it be a pat on the back or a hand on his shoulder.

Iruka tried to make his mind stray to another subject. He didn't care that the subject was, as long as it had nothing to do with death or fire.

Iruka had a feeling reality was warming up to give him that punch.

* * *

Iruka finally made his way to the academy building he knew very well. He pulled out the key, unlocked the door, walked into the building, and turned the switch on. Part of him expected a jounin to be lurking about but alas, the room was empty.

He sighed and went about normal routine. He straightened everything up that seemed array, even though he knew his students would make everything disheveled once more. He finished up any paperwork he didn't already complete. Instead of spending his extra time reading a book or doing something productive, he just stared into nothing.

Soon, he heard the loud and hurried footsteps of children. The doors opened and children took their seats. The class hummed with noise.

"Okay everyone, before class time is over." Iruka tried to smile sincerely, but it came off as a pained and forced smile.

A small girl with pink pigtails that resembled Sakura raised her hand and spoke when acknowledged.

"Iruka-sensei, everyone made you a card." Iruka finally smiled a sincere smile as he read the card, signed with the scratchy signatures of every child in the class.

Iruka felt a small warm feeling resonate from his stomach. It lingered there before making it's way to his heart.

_These are good kids._

Soon the room was filled with "I'm sorry about what happened to you Iruka-sensei"s and "We hope you're okay"s.

Iruka went through the speech he prepared about how rationalizing ones chakra was important. After giving a small follow up assignment the class was now on their break to eat their box lunches and spend some time burning energy in the schoolyard.

Kakashi silently watched as Iruka sat under the shade of the same tree he always sat under, papers to grade in his lap.

A small smile graced Kakashi's masked lips.

_At least he's trying to go back to his normal routine. _

He continued to watch from his crouching position in the treetops until the break was finally over, and children filtered back into the doorways of the school, followed by an Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Iruka watched as the last of the children payed their final remorse for the day and went home.

He set the days assignments in a neat pile on his desk, locked up, and left the academy, completely unaware of the mismatched pair of eyes that followed him.

He took a less traveled route to get to the marketplace. While there, everyone was too caught up in buying goods that hardly anyone talked to him.

_Hardly _being the keyword.

"Iruka-sensei, yo."

Iruka looked up to see the person who said the informal greeting.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Iruka said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am your stalker after all." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Iruka let out a small giggle, which he would later curse at himself for doing. "I see you're finally admitting it." He mumbled, trying to hide the apparent blush on his face.

The two made small talk was Kakashi helped Iruka get his things. They wandered from store to store, stall to stall.

Their final destination was the supermarket.

Kakashi walked by Iruka's side as he picked up toothpaste, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a few more hair ties, and other personal items.

"Eh, Kakashi, didn't you need to pick somethings up too?"

Kakashi mentally hit himself on the forehead. "Ne, yeah."

Kakashi picked up a few random inexpensive things. The pair checked out and somehow between Kakashi comforting Iruka, some small talk, and a few jokes being passed, they where at Izumo's and Kotetsu's apartment complex.

"Eh, thanks for walking me back, Kakashi." Iruka said with a blush, avoiding eye contact.

_You know, Iruka, you can be very cute sometimes._

"Oh" Kakashi stuttered "I didn't even realize."

"Thanks for the company."

"No problem, see you around."

Iruka entered the building and was out of Kakashi's eyesight.

Kakashi scowled at himself.

_You **stammered. **How very...un-Kakashi of you, Kakashi. _

* * *

Kakashi decided to walk home instead of using the alternative and easier method. He took the time to clear his head.

Eventually, he was at his own apartment, slouched on his couch. He spilled the good he got from the supermarket on his coffee table.

_Now what the hell am I going to do with soap scum remover, dental floss, and a Rubik's cube?_

* * *

Iruka soon realized they where some faults to living with Izumo and Kotetsu.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished. Who knows what's to come?

(I have math exams coming up, I don't know when the next update will be finished~)


	4. Spoof

Hey, this is just a "spooflet" of sorts, to kinda fill in between chapters.

This isn't a chapter, think of it as an intermission (:

Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey Iruka, didn't your shift end a couple of hours ago?"

" 'Afternoon, Izumo, I got some personal things and what not."

"Ah, forgive me, of course, you needed those. Please mind my faltered hospitality."

"Oh, it's fine."

"It took four hours to get all that?"

"Ne, I would have been here sooner but Kakashi was there and we ended up talkin-"

"Wait, seriously? You and that jounin?"

"Mhm, he even walked me-"

"Hey Kotetsu!"

"Eh?"

"Ko, I told you they where dating."

"What? Me and Kakashi aren't-"

"They are? Damn it."

"You owe me the ryō we bet."

"Guys we aren't... wait, you bet on whether we where dating or not?"

"Hey, I have a question Iruka."

"Guys we... what is it Kotetsu?"

"Who's on top?"

"What?!"

"Ko, it's obviously Kakashi."

"Hm, Izu, I don't know, Iruka seems like a frisky one."

"GUYS!"


	5. Chapter 4: In like, Part I

Rated M for further chapters.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

* * *

Living with Izumo and Kotetsu was becoming ...interesting.

Iruka went through quite the hard time explaining that him Kakashi where _not lovers_ and merely _just friends. _Although the man had been plaguing his thoughts lately.

It was something he couldn't explain, something new. It actually felt _nice._ It felt good to have someone to think about like that.

It had been a few days since Iruka had taken up residence with his two colleagues. The man sighed at the dinner table. Izumo had become rather mother like. The thought of associating Izumo with being a mother made Iruka laugh to himself.

"Iruka you must eat."

"Izumo, I'm not that hungry."

_Loss of appetite. _Iruka remembered the young girls at the academy. Back when Sasuke was still merely a child and in the Ninja School, he was the object of many girls affection.

"_He's so cute!"_

"_I know! When I think about him, I can't even eat!"_

Iruka had the same feeling. He wondered how someone could make him the equivalent of a ten year old girl.

Izumo frowned. "You've lost weight."

Iruka looked at him funny.

"And you've become paler, it's weird seeing you like this."

Iruka looked down. He felt bad for worrying his friend. He felt sadness tug at his heart, he remembered how his mother would become the same way when he was sick.

"Iruka what's wro-..." It hit Izumo. He rendered that he would just keep his mouth shut, not wanting to make anything worse.

He set down three plates down on the table and called his lover to dinner.

It was silent for a minute or two. Or four. Time seemed different in moments like these.

"I'm sorry Iruka." Izumo said softly.

"Geez, what did you do to the guy?"

"Shut up Kotetsu_."_

Kotetsu whined and Iruka laughed. The two men where so comical.

"Don't worry about it."

Izumo set onigiri on each plate, setting one more on Iruka's than the other plates.

"Hey, he got-"

"_Shut up Kotetsu_."

Iruka couldn't hold the laugh in.

Izumo was a good cook. The onigiri was filled with salted salmon, giving it a savory flavor.

Izumo chuckled. "I thought you weren't hungry Iruka."

Iruka would have smiled but his mouth was filled with rice and salmon. "Food...good." he mumbled, earning laughs from the other men.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Izumo said something he would soon regret.

"Kotetsu, you're being oddly quiet."

"Oh that reminds me, I have a question to ask Iruka."

The words _here we go again_ entered both Izumo and Iruka's minds.

"Iruka, what are you?"

Iruka cocked an eyebrow and swallowed the food in he mouth. "Human?"

"No, I mean, sexually."

"Eh?" Iruka said, dazed.

"Y'know, gay, straight, bisexual, bi-curious..."

Iruka was still dazed, but not at the fact that Kotetsu would ask something like that. That was expected of him.

Iruka was surprised that he didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't exactly _straight,_ he's never really been drawn to any woman. But Iruka never thought of himself has being homosexual either.

"I... I don't know."

"Aww, he's confused!" Kotetsu chirped.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo said. He really didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on Izu! It's not like you weren't wondering too."

The hum of the two men arguing seemed to fade away as Iruka thought to himself.

_What are you, Iruka?_

"I'm going for a walk." Iruka said absently.

"Here, Ko, have my last onigiri." Iruka murmured as he got up from the table.

The door clicked as Iruka left the apartment.

"Kotetsu, look what you've done." Izumo didn't even sound mad anymore, just disappointed.

Kotetsu frowned. He didn't like it when Izumo became like that.

Izumo sighed.

"Hey Izu?"

"Hm?"

"I kind of liked it when you where yelling at me. You're hot when you're frisky."

"..."

All Izumo could do was laugh.

* * *

It was already dark outside. Iruka didn't even know why he was roaming around Konoha park in the middle of the dark. It was oddly soothing, being here. Besides the sound of leaves rustling in the wind and the soft cooing of a bird, it was silent.

_What are you expecting, Iruka? To find yourself here? To realize who you are? _

Iruka frowned at his thoughts.

_Exactly who are you?_

He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his mind. The monster which was reality seemed to be closing the space between them. He tilted his head up, looking at the sky. The stars glistened like drops of dew in the sunlight. Even though the moon was hiding behind a cloud, it's beauty was still apparent. Everything was beautiful. This was the first time in a long time the chunin took the time to actually appreciate things. The wind, the sky, the stars, the moon, things Iruka seemed to have forgotten.

Iruka didn't quite find himself, but this was the first time in along time he felt at peace.

He sighed and spoke aloud, even though he knew he was the only one who would hear him.

"You know, if you where to randomly pop up, this would be the time to do so."

His last words seemed to linger in the air before the wind carried them away, and again there was silence.

Iruka felt a feeling of disappointment in his gut.

_Iruka, you like Kakashi. You like Kakashi a lot._

The silence was broken by the sound of Iruka's footsteps as he made his way back to his temporary home.

* * *

Iruka was awoken by a stirring Naru. It was abnormally late for him to wake up. Normally he wouldn't care, considering it was a Saturday. But today was his shift in the mission room.

He silently cursed at himself and got dressed. He sped through everything, almost putting his right shoe his left foot.

He figured Izumo and Kotetsu where still in bed and decided not to peek in their room in fear of what he might see.

He spent the entire way to the mission room in deep thought, hardly aware of his surroundings.

_I guess this means I'm gay._

Iruka sighed. Getting it off his chest felt... relieving. It's not like being gay was a bad thing, after all.

Iruka fell deeper into thought.

_It's not like you're attracted to any other guy but... him, though. I don't feel attracted to Izumo, or Kotetsu... he's rather weird looking, actually, or Gai...._

Iruka shivered.

_He's probably the last thing I'll ever be attracted to._

Iruka almost laughed at the thought.

Soon Iruka was in his seat next to the Fifth herself.

"Good morning, Hokage-Sama."

"Now Iru-Chan, you don't have to be so formal with me."

Iruka smiled at his pet name and began sorting the mission scrolls into their proper categories.

"Have you lost weight? And have you gotten... less tan?"

Iruka sighed. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

"It must be the stress." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Of course." Iruka mumbled.

Their conversation was interrupted by a group of chunins. Iruka promptly handed them a B-Rank scroll and explained their mission.

Tsunade sent them off and looked at the man next to her.

There was silence between them for a while.

"Okay, Iruka, tell me what's on your mind."

Iruka began fiddling with a C-Rank scroll. "I see nothing gets by you, Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade smirked. "Hm, well it's not about the apartment ordeal, since even though it seems to be troubling you, you have a small smile on your lips. So that rules out anything bad."

Iruka hated it when Tsunade psychoanalyzed him.

Tsunade continued with her ramblings. "So, I don't know what could be troubling you, Iruka."

Tsunade spotted a blush tint Iruka's cheek.

"_Oh._"

_Oh boy, _Iruka thought.

"You have yourself a crush, Iru-Chan." Tsunade chirped rather cheerfully. "So, spill. Who is it?"

Tsunade was giddy. She couldn't ever remember Iruka being in a relationship.

"Tsunade-sama, I-"

As if on cue, Kakashi walked in, looking a little battered.

"Wow, the famous Copy Nin actually turns a report in on time." Tsunade said with a small laugh.

Kakashi smiled to himself. It was the second Saturday of the month and Kakashi knew that it was Iruka's day in the mission room.

_Knowing a certain someone would be here has nothing to do with it, Tsunade-Sama. _Kakashi mused to himself.

He handed Iruka the mission report. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Good morning Kakashi-san." Iruka said, the blush on his face becoming more apparent.

Tsunade watched as Iruka avoided eye contact. A smile stretched across Kakashi's face, visible even under the mask.

"I'll see you later, Iruka." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

"_Iruka." _Tsunade said, shocked. "...You.. are in, ehm... you are _in like_ with Kakashi?"

Iruka frowned to himself. _In like, huh. Well that's one way to put it._

"And Kakashi is... _in like... _with you?"

Iruka sighed, resting his head on folded hands, his elbows supported by the table.

"You never told me you where with Kakashi."

"I'm not." Iruka murmured.

Tsunade giggled. "But you'd like to be, correct?"

Iruka buried his head deeper into his hands.

"This all _too cute! _Although, you could do much better than that Copy Nin, Iru-Chan."

Iruka now knew why Izumo and Kotetsu kept their relationship from Tsunade.

* * *

Bah, school is taking up my writing time. xD

I am actually quite disappointed with the way this turned out.

This chapter was going to be much longer, but I don't have the time right now. So I'm going to split this chapter into two and finish writing the other half later and add it in as another chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this installment n_n


	6. Chapter 5: In like, Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

The day in the mission room was long and awkward. Iruka didn't know his crush was that apparent.

"He likes you, Iruka." Tsunade said with a smirk as they where closing the mission room for the day.

Iruka sighed as he closed the ajar windows, closing the latch.

_Kakashi would never like me. Tsunade-sama, this is one of the rare times you're wrong._

"You know, I could ask him out for you."

"I really hope you're joking."

Tsunade laughed, expecting that answer.

"Fine, I'll butt out of your love life, Iruka. But if he hurts you, Iru-ch-"

"Tsunade-sama, please forgive me, but me and him _are not _going to happen." Iruka muttered, making sure to add emphasis to the words "are not".

Tsunade frowned. "I thought you liked him."

Iruka sighed as he opened the door, holding it open for the woman. With a flip of a switch the lights went out.

"Goodnight, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed as she watched Iruka head home.

* * *

Iruka walked home as usual. It had lightly rained earlier that day, leaving small puddles scattered on the ground. He carelessly trudged through them, not caring if he got his shoes wet. He shivered as the water seeped through his shoes, making his feet cold.

"Iruka-sensei, you're going to catch yourself a cold if you keep walking through those puddles liked that."

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi once again, looking at him above an orange erotic novel.

"How do you do that, Kakashi?" Iruka murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do what?"

"How do you pop up everywhere?"

"Ne, it's a small village, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said with a smile.

Iruka sighed. "I think you stalking me is a better explanation."

"You caught me."

Iruka smiled. He didn't know if Kakashi was flirting with him or messing with his head.

"Hm, Kakashi-san." Iruka said after a few moments of silence. "Come to Ichiraku's with me."

Kakashi was somewhat taken aback. _Are you asking me out on a date, Iruka?_

Iruka laughed nervously. "I owe you, you know, after the ramen you bought me."

"I suppose you do."

And with that, the two began walking to the ramen bar. The walk was filled with light conversation and a few laughs. Both men felt good talking to the person of their interests, both unaware that their feelings where mutual.

They sat down, Iruka in his usual place. Ayame brought them their ramen, looking at Kakashi with googly eyes. Iruka frowned.

Kakashi poked at his ramen. "You seemed rather... hm... uneasy in the mission room today."

Iruka finished sucking a long noodle into his mouth. "Tsunade can have that affect."

Kakashi chuckled. "So, how is living with Izumo and Kotetsu?" he said. Although Iruka didn't catch it, there was a hint of spite in his voice.

"Well, Izumo seems to think he is my mother." Iruka smiled as Kakashi laughed.

"That's interesting."

"And Kotetsu apparently lacks any manners whatsoever. They're such weird people. You wouldn't believe some of the things they've done since they moved in."

"Ne, like what?" Kakashi said, still lightly chuckling at the Izumo comment.

"Well... they actually bet money on whether we where _dating _or not." Iruka muttered as his face heated up.

"On us dating eh?" Kakashi smirked.

Iruka looked away. "Yup."

Iruka tried to hide his embarrassment, putting more ramen in his mouth. He looked over at Kakashi's ramen. He realized that there wasn't any ramen left.

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. "You can't possibly be already finished."

Kakashi laughed and it sounded like music to Iruka's ears. His voice and even his laugh was melodic and pleasant to hear.

"I have learned to eat fast in public. I can't let anyone see me without my mask of course." Kakashi said with a light laugh.

Iruka smiled to himself.

_Kakashi, you're so odd. And mesmerizing. You're oddly mesmerizing._

Iruka felt like asking why the man wore the mask. He decided against it, thinking it might be a personal reason.

"I don't suppose I'll ever see what's under that mask?"

Kakashi smirked. "Perhaps, in due time."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe."

Iruka laughed and finished his ramen, still mesmerized by the man next to him. Iruka put money on the table, which Teuchi promptly picked up.

"Thank you for the tip, Iruka."

Iruka nodded in response.

Iruka began on the path back to Izumo and Kotetsu's, seeing if Kakashi would follow him.

He did.

"Walking me home again?" Iruka inquired.

"It's what a proper gentleman should do." Kakashi said in response, pulling out his infamous book.

"That's very gentlemen-like of you, Kakashi." Iruka said sarcastically, looking at the orange novel.

Kakashi laughed.

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu arrived at the apartment complex at the same time Kakashi and Iruka did, both holding bags of groceries.

Iruka sighed to himself. He wasn't exactly enthused about the pair seeing him with Kakashi, especially after the _incident _that happened.

"Hello, Izumo and Kotetsu." Kakashi said.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Izumo said, glancing at Iruka.

"Hey dude."

"_Kotetsu! _Be more formal, especially with someone with a higher rank than yours!"

Kakashi chuckled, thinking of how Iruka had described the two. _Weird _and _interesting_ where definitely understatements.

Kakashi bid his goodbyes to the group and turned to walk home.

Iruka's eyes followed Kakashi's back for a while as he completely zoned out for a second, thinking about his love interest.

"...Iruka?" Izumo said, poking Iruka's arm.

Iruka snapped out of his smitten state, reluctant to take his eyes off of Kakashi's figure as the man slowly got out of sight.

"Here let me help you with those," Iruka said as he took some bags out of his friends' arms.

The trio walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor, Izumo opening the door to their apartment.

They put the bags on the kitchen counter, Izumo speedily putting everything in the place he preferred.

"So, Iruka," Izumo said while putting a box of teabags on a shelf "I thought you weren't dating Kakashi."

"I'm not." Iruka sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Then why did he walk you home?" Kotetsu quipped.

"We ate at Ichiraku's together."

"That seems very date-like." Izumo said with a smile.

"No, Izumo, I just owed him because he bought me ramen last week."

"Ah, another date?" Kotetsu said, attempting to pinch Iruka's cheek.

Iruka swatted at the hand getting closer to his face. "No, we're just friends."

"If you say so." Kotetsu chirped.

* * *

Iruka sighed. The trio had finished putting the groceries in there correct place. Iruka wasn't hungry after the ramen he shared with Kakashi earlier, so he decided to take a shower while Izumo and Kotetsu had their dinner.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, slipping his vest and shirt off. He heard the door creak open. Part of him expected to see Kakashi, for whatever reason. In reality, it was just Naru, who had managed to paw the door open.

He remembered when Izumo said the bathroom door wasn't very secure. Iruka laughed to himself as he patted the feline's head and put him back in the hallway. He closed the door, making sure it was securely shut.

He stripped the rest of his clothes off, putting them in a heap. He stepped into the shower, the coolness of the tile floor feeling nice against the bottoms of his feet.

He slowly turned the water on, testing the temperature. He adjusted the knob to the temperature of his liking and turned the water up. The warm water felt good as it hit the top of his head and ran down the rest of his body. It mixed with the cooler air, creating steam.

Iruka let out a sigh of content as the warmth flooded his body, relaxing him. He looked for the shampoo and raised an eyebrow.

_Lavender shampoo and conditioner?_

Iruka squirted some shampoo onto his hand and sighed as he worked it into a lather in his hair, thinking he should seriously go out and buy shampoo that didn't smell like flowers.

Iruka took some of the matching lavender body wash and cleaned the rest of his body. He turned the water off and quickly dried himself off.

"I smell... pretty." He muttered to himself as a whiff of floral scent hit his nostrils.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and scooped up the clothes that lied on the floor, swiftly heading down the hallway and into his room.

* * *

Kakashi didn't actually go home. He sat in a tree, helplessly looking for where Iruka might be. He didn't know where Izumo and Kotetsu's apartment even was. He let out a frustrated sigh as the current side of the building showed no signs of Iruka. All he saw was two empty rooms, the rest of the windows obstructed with curtains.

He moved to the only side of the building he hadn't scouted, feeling a little desperate.

He felt pitiful. He had just spent the evening with the man but still needed to see him. Just one last time.

He was about to give up hope just as he saw a light turn on in a room.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he mused to himself.

_That's definitely Iruka._

He watched as a tan body settled into the room. A towel around his waist was all he had covering him.

Under the navy mask his face was pink and burning up. He felt wrong for spying on Iruka at a time like this, but he couldn't look away.

His eyes widened even more and his blush deepened as the towel around Iruka's waist dropped to the floor. There was the object of his affections, standing there damp. And naked.

Kakashi couldn't bring his eyes to look away, not now. He was entranced by the man he was watching, no, _stalking. _

Iruka dried the remaining moisture off of his skin and slipped into sleeping clothes.

Kakashi let out a chuckle.

_He wears dolphin pajamas? _

A smile graced pale lips.

_How cute._

* * *

Kakashi wanted to stay longer, he wanted to watch Iruka's every move, he wanted to watch him sleep. But he reluctantly dragged himself home, not wanting to stay in the evening's cold air for any longer.

He settled in his own apartment, which seemed rather empty. Kakashi laid back onto his couch, wiggling into a comfortable position. He contemplated on reading another chapter in Icha Icha, but decided against it. He closed his eyes, slowly losing consciousness, welcoming a certain dolphin into his dreams.

* * *

It was Sunday, Izumo's and Kotetsu's day in the mission room. The pair decided to let sleeping dolphins lie and let Iruka sleep in. Izumo, being the practical person he was, left a note on the counter telling Iruka where his breakfast was and how long to warm it. Izumo left Naru some leftover salmon in a dish and fresh water and locked the apartment.

Soon, they where in their seats in the Konoha mission room.

Sundays where usually quiet days, but the mission room was still open.

Tsunade greeted her gophers as she took her seat in the middle of them, setting some sake on the table.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka is staying with you two, correct?"

Izumo nodded, wondering why she was asking.

"I don't want to pry, well... actually, yes, I want to pry. Do you two know anything about his love life?"

"He likes a jounin" Kotetsu quipped "but they are apparently 'just friends'".

"Hm," Tsunade said as she sipped her beloved rice wine "Just as I thought."

"Eh?" Izumo inquired.

"Him and Kakashi are in like with each other."

Izumo was surprised that Tsunade knew about Iruka and Kakashi.

Tsunade smiled. "You two are going to help me set them up."

The two men nodded.

* * *

Kakashi heard a knock on his apartment door. He quickly got up from his couch and straightened himself up, realizing his nap was longer than he thought it would be.

He messed with his disheveled hair as he walked to the door, surprised by seeing Izumo and Kotetsu there.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Izumo said as he remembered what Tsunade told them to do.

Kakashi said a hesitant hello.

"The Hokage wants you to report to the mission room immediately. And she wants us to escort you, considering you haven't always been reliable when it comes to arriving on time."

Kakashi nodded and invited them in, wondering why he was so suddenly called to see the Hokage. He rarely was called to do anything on a Sunday unless it was for an important mission.

He quickly entered his bedroom and changed into a uniform and a fresh mask, putting his hitai ate into it's place, slanted over his sharingan eye.

The walk to the mission room was uneasy. Kakashi wanted to ask the two about Iruka, but didn't. What would he ask, anyways?

Kakashi was also stirred by the urgency, wondering what happened.

The three entered the mission room to see a slightly intoxicated Tsunade.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said, confused.

"Hello Hatake." Tsunade said with a rather disturbing smile "Thank you, Izumo and Kotetsu, I would like to discuss something with Kakashi privately for a moment."

Kotetsu whined as Izumo dragged him out of the room.

Kakashi was becoming increasingly confused.

"Kakashi, how do you feel about mister Umino?"

Kakashi was surprised. "Iruka?"

"Yes, Iruka."

Kakashi didn't quite know how to answer that question or what the question even meant.

Tsunade sighed. "I do believe you are in like with Iruka."

Kakashi was probably the most confused and surprised he's been in a while.

".. In like?"

Tsunade nodded as she sipped sake out of a shot glass. "Yes, you like Iruka, and for whatever reason, he seems to like you."

Kakashi was definitely taken a back.

_How did she know I like Iruka. Wait, did she just say he liked me?_

The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I told him I would keep out of his love life, but I can't resist. Listen, I care for Iru, Kakashi, he's in all honesty like family to me" she paused to let out a small hiccup "and I want him to be happy. If it means setting him up with you, then so be it."

Kakashi was silent, his head spinning.

"But we can't be obvious, Iruka doesn't like to be toyed with."

Kakashi nodded.

"So, me and my lovely little gophers are going to help you. Just give us a little time."

Kakashi finally found it in him to speak. "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

The silver headed man was dismissed with the wave of a drunken hand.

He was about to open the doors leading out of the mission room when Tsunade spoke.

"Oh, and Hatake?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at her.

Tsunade let out something that was a mix of a hiccup and a belch. "If you hurt my Iru-chan I'll take out your entrails and strangle you with them."

Kakashi left the mission room phased and with widened eyes, not even stopping to look at Izumo or Kotetsu. What made that last comment so scary is that knowing Tsunade, she'd actually do it.

He sighed as he walked into the village and spoke softly to himself.

"'Must be the alcohol talking."


End file.
